Soul Catcher
by Chris's Adorer
Summary: Re-write of the start of S7. Chris's soul is missing in the future and Wyatt comes back to get it but there are some problems ahead. Read and enjoy until my next story comes.
1. Summaries

Alright, this is my new story since I'm still working on the sequel for _Upcoming Shadows_ but I slowly reach the end. Write on chapter 19 when there'll be 22 and I want to work out some other parts which we never got to see on screen.

You might already guess where this leads to. lol

Hope you'll enjoy this one for the longer break! ;)

* * *

**Soul Catcher**

_Time __travel __included!_

**Summary****1:**

Big Chris has just died and little Chris is born. All of a sudden, big Wyatt comes to the past, because he's missing a piece of his little brother. Can the family help? In their grief?

**Summary****2:**

To the family's shock, Wyatt comes back to the past, saying that his little brother is missing a part. Just at that time as his family is griefing for big Chris. Not easy!

**Summary****3:**

The present and future collide as Wyatt returns to the past, claiming his baby brother to be in serious trouble if his past family didn't help him! It was a matter of time. Would the family be ready?

* * *

As you can see, I couldn't decide which summary would be the best, I'll give you all! lol

It will be a three-shot with long chapters and so don't think, it'll be only this short. ;)

**Reviews are still appreciated!**


	2. 1-I need an aspirin!

Here's the first chapter. Hope you'll still enjoy and stay with me.

* * *

**I. ****"I ****NEED ****AN ****ASPIRIN!"**

In the Manor, most of the time silence ruled which were only interrupted by sudden cries. Or better, those came from time to time from the newest member of the clan. His family, however, was a different matter.

Leo was completely shaken up. Either he was in tears and you found him in the attic or the Elder was hunting down Barbas, the companion. The father of two sons felt betrayed by all he'd once believed in.

The Charmed Ones didn't feel better. More or less, they felt the same like Leo. Paige, the witness, tried to isolate herself but her sister didn't let her. Phoebe seemed to deal well with the loss but her silent tears at night told a different story. Piper took care of her baby boys, yet all her actions were mechanic. Like a robot.

One day, all of them were in the kitchen. Piper had cooked, like always and was now feeding her baby. Literally, while her younger sisters ate quietly her meal. Leo was nowhere to be seen.

"Piper," Phoebe started after some time. "You really should take the boys outside. They need some fresh air once in a while, especially Wyatt."

The eldest sister shook her head. "No, I can't. Chr...Chris is too young and Wyatt does just fine. What they only need is their father." She turned to their baby sister. "Paige, what do you think?"

Paige looked up startled. "What?" she asked confused. "You are their mother, Piper. You know what's best for them." She sighed. "I can't deal with it."

"Thank you." Piper had finished feeding baby Chris but her look became dreamy. "I just got to know him for nine months. That's not much. I miss him so much." She looked at her baby. "It won't be the same."

"Maybe," Phoebe agreed sadly. "But for God's sake, we don't need another neurotic member! Big Chris was neurotic, just like his Mommy if you remember. Leo could be of help here."

"Agreed," Paige only added, without looking up this time. "I miss him so much too."

Phoebe sighed. The whole situation was hopeless, along with the family. If a demon would attack, he may have won the fight. And for once, she was glad that she'd lost her empathy power. One question still bugged her.

"Where's Leo, by the way?" she asked in the round.

"No idea," Piper answered, playing with Chris now but the baby was getting tired slowly. "I wish he were here though."

As Paige was about to add something to the dispute, a loud crash could be heard from the basement, followed by an 'Ouch!' and some silent curses.

Piper put Chris to Wyatt in the playpen before going into a fighting stance with her sisters. The past had taught them this, more the recent events. They had to be careful. Just in case.

Walking up the stairs and cursing under his breath, the tall young man made his way to the kitchen, knowing it by heart, anyway. He was on a mission and his sibling depended on him. One mistake in the past and he could hear his sibling already. The young man just rolled his eyes.

To his surprise, the door was opened for him and his mother and aunts stood in front of him. "Okay, who are you?" his aunt Phoebe wanted to know curiously. "But please, not another time traveler!"

He grinned at them all of a sudden. "That I am, indeed. And I'm on a mission which is very important for the future. So I really need your help!"

Piper stepped slowly forward and touched the man's cheek. "I have the feeling that I should know you, right?" He nodded and leaned into her touch, making her gasp. "Oh my. You are...Wyatt!"

"WHAT!" shouted Phoebe and Paige shocked. Looking at the young man though, they noticed the resemblance to the blond toddler in the playpen. "Wow!"

"Yeah, it's me, Mom," Wyatt offered smiling. "But we have to act quickly now. My baby brother depends on it. So, are you ready?"

The three sisters were frozen. Piper began to sob, grabbed her baby and ran away. Her sisters looked at their grown up nephew in shock. They just had lost their nephew to Gideon. What should they do now? At first they needed answers and so the aunts cornered their older nephew.

Wyatt clearly didn't like it and stuttered nervously, "Okay, what's going on?" After a moment it clicked. "I know you just lost Chris but it is he who needs your help."

Both aunts scanned their nephew from head to toe. "You're not evil," Paige voiced their thoughts. "Chris did succeed then. So why are you here then?"

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed nodding. "What's wrong with Chris so that you are in need to come back? Tell us."

Wyatt sighed and went with his hand through his hair. "It's a rather complicated story and I'd only tell it once. I got a headache by getting it told." Another sigh. "Where's Dad, by the way?"

Paige and Phoebe looked at each other before the older sister spoke up, "We don't know. Either he's locked in the attic or hunting down Barbas, so we can't say where he is at the moment."

Wyatt clenched his fists angrily. "Damn it! That means I have to help Dad and give him a new focus." He breathed calmly and turned to his two aunts. "You two check on Mom while I'm going to find Dad and bring him back home. Wherever he is."

The two younger Charmed Ones nodded and went to their older sister who was locked in her own bedroom. With Chris obviously in her bed. They had a lot of work ahead of them.

Meanwhile Wyatt had closed his eyes and had sensed his father. As he'd found him, the son thought back to what brought him to the past in the first place.

_FLASHBACK_

_Wyatt __was __having __his __lunch __break __which __he __decided __to __have __at __home. __Orbing __to __their __shared __apartment, __the __older __brother __saw __his __brother's __stuff __still __there. __That __was __weird __and __his __concern __took __over._

_"Chris!" __he __shouted __concerned __through __the __room. __There __was __no __answer. __"Chris!"_

_He'd __found __him __in __his __room, __with __a __hand __on __his __stomach. __It __looked __like __there __was __a __wound __but __he __couldn't __find __any. __He __started __his __healing, __anyway. __Yet __it __didn't __seem __to __get __better._

_Wyatt __needed __to __stay __calm. __"Chris, __listen. __I'm __going __to __orb __us __to __the __Manor. __Maybe __Mom __and__ Dad __know __what's __wrong __with __you." __He __stroked __over __his __brother's __face __and __hair. __"Let's __just __hope __it __has __nothing __to __do __with __your __upcoming __23__rd __birthday." __He __sighed. __"Alright, __let's __go!"_

_He __orbed __both __of __them __to __their __former __home __and __yelled __out __loud, __"Mom! __Dad! __Something __is __wrong __with __Chris! __I __need __your __help." __There __were __running __footsteps __and __Wyatt __looked __up __to __see __his __worried __parents._

_Piper __immediately __knelt __down __by __her __baby. __"Chris, __peanut, __speak __with __Mommy. __What's __wrong __with __you, __my __baby?"_

_"Wyatt, __did __you __heal __him? __And __where's __the __wound?" __Leo __asked __concerned __and __stroked __his __son's __face __on __his __other __side. __"What's __going __on, __son?"_

_The __eldest __son __rolled __his __eyes. __"Wish __I __knew. __He __didn't __go __to __his __lessons, __by __the __way. __The __wound __seemed __to __be __on __his __stomach __but __I __can't __remember __any __wounds __there."_

_"What?!" __Leo __asked __shocked __and __shared __a __worried __look __with __his __wife. __For __Leo __it __was __a __clear __reminder __of __what __had __happened __exactly __23 __years __ago. __"Piper, __I __think __we __need __to __tell __him."_

_Piper __nodded __and __took __her __eldest __son __to __the __side. __There __the __mother __told __him __about__ the __time __traveler __who __had __come __back __in __time __to __save __Wyatt __from __turning__ evil. __As __it __had __turned __out __it __was __Chris, __yet __after __many __obstacles __he __had __died. __The __parents __later __assumed __that __their __son __may__ miss __a __piece __of __the __other __Chris. __To __be __complete._

_Wyatt __only __listened __and __accepted __the __whole __story __fast. __"Okay, __that __means __I __have __to __go __back __in __time __to __save __him. __Right?"  
_

_"Yeah," __his __mother __replied __in __tears. __"But __you'll __have __to __be __careful __in __that __time. __We __were __wrecks. __I __think __the __spell __Chris __used __must __be __in __the __Book. __It's __in __the __attic."_

_Wyatt __kissed__ his __mother __lovingly __on __her __head, __followed __by __his __father__ and __brother. __"Alright, __I'm __going. __Don't __worry!" __His __parents __smiled __at __him __and __he __hoped __he'd __make __it __on __time. __"Please __Chris, __hold __on __tight! __I'll __be __back!" __He __made __his __way __to __their __attic __and__ the __Book __was __already __opened __on __his __wanted __page. __Smiling, __he __quickly __recited __the __spell __and __went __back __in __time._

_END __OF __FLASHBACK_

To his shock, Wyatt found his Dad alone in the attic. Well, at least he wasn't hunting. Slowly he made his way to him, afraid of not to startle the man. "Hey Dad, can we talk?"

Leo looked up sobbing. "Wyatt? You are good, so Chris did succeed." He wiped his tears away. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story and I just want to tell it once. The aunts are talking to Mom, so you are the only one missing." The son sighed. "If you want to know, it's about Chris."

"What?!" Leo was on his feet immediately. "Why didn't you tell me at once? What's going on in the future?"

"Later. We need to be complete." Wyatt looked at his father directly. "So are you ready?"

The father nodded and helped his son up. They both talked awhile, though Wyatt wondered why he could now walk through the attic when he'd landed in the basement with his time travel. Okay, he was getting a headache, again.

During that time, Wyatt, the little version, had orbed himself to his Mommy and brother. Paige and Phoebe had already managed to step in as well. The younger sisters didn't know how to help their sister.

"We lost Chris to Gideon, and in the future he's also in trouble because of our action here, in the past. I can't deal with it again," Piper muttered in tears.

"Piper, you have to calm yourself. We need to think of big Chris right now," Paige said, also half in tears. "If Wyatt is really back for Chris, we need to act fast."

"Paige's right," Phoebe agreed quickly and pressed on. "Think about Chris. You don't want him to suffer, do you? I bet your future self is worried about her youngest son too. What would you like to tell her if you met her?"

Piper wiped her tears away and looked up determined. She turned to her sons. "Wyatt, can you orb Chris and yourself into the playpen in the conservatory?" Her son nodded and took his baby brother's hand, orbing them nearly away. "Mommy and the aunties will follow, I promise." Now they orbed. The mother sighed in relief. "Alright then, let's go!"

Phoebe and Paige high-fived behind their sister's back. It was good that Piper was on a warpath again. If her sons are in danger, Piper will be a fury – no matter what was in her way. At least, she was back on track.

While walking down the stairs, the Charmed Ones heard following footsteps. Curiously turning around, they saw Wyatt and Leo. Obviously the man of the house was back. Agreeing to not have seen them, the sisters made their way quickly to the conservatory where the boys were waiting.

The five adults then came together and sat down. Piper quickly took Chris in her lap while she silently observed her eldest baby. He was good but also good-looking, just like Chris. She'd have had to chase many girls away from her boys in the future. Oh boy, this was going to be fun! Still.

"Wyatt, please tell us, what's wrong with Chris? If it's urgent and important, you need to tell us!" Paige demanded concerned. "Wyatt!"

"Sorry," he apologized but focused on his mother for the moment. "Mom, what bothers you? And don't deny it. I can read you well."

"What?" Piper asked confused. "Are you an empath now?"

"No, but I'm your son and as I said, I can read your body language. So spill it out!"

"Well, it's just...," she began nervously while her baby giggled and seemed to go to Wyatt. Piper gave in and handed him over. "You see I recognized you immediately, yet with Chris I needed your aunts to tell me he was my baby. So is he mad at me?"

"Nah, he will understand, I promise. Chris was, I mean, is always more a kind person than I am. What I wonder though," Wyatt started his tale. "Is why I landed in the basement and not in the attic, my original aim. Any explanation?"

"But I was there," Leo cut in sadly. "Wait. You're not saying that Gideon had done something there, are you? You know Gideon, don't you?"

"Of course." Wyatt looked at his Dad perplexed before it dawned. "You're still an Elder and that means it's probably Elder magic in the attic still. But how did he do that?"

"Chris was hurt in the attic but died in your parents' room. So you suggest that whatever of Chris here remains is there, right?" Paige concluded and took Phoebe's hand all of a sudden. "So what is here?"

Wyatt sighed but looked at his baby brother's head in his lap. "I'm no expert. The only ones are Dad and Chris." He stroked over his brother's soft brown hair. "Well, if I got it right, Chris's dead soul should have travelled to the future, to complete my brother's soul. Or at least, his memories as well."

"So his soul is caught here," Phoebe concluded but grabbed her head. "I think I need an aspirin! Time travel always gives me a headache."

Piper and Paige laughed at her expense. This was so Phoebe but the answer came as little Wyatt orbed an aspirin and some water to his aunt. The middle sister thanked him by kissing his two chubby cheeks, making him squirm.

"Alright," Piper cut in firmly. "What do you need us to do? If Chris is still in danger, we need to act fast!"

"And how do we find him wherever he is? I mean, all our wiccan stuff IS in the attic," Paige put in, to think about. "If Leo's the only one, he will have to carry a lot down to us." She looked at him. "Or can you orb them?"

"Uh...I don't know." Leo sighed. "But write all down on a list and I see what I can do. Now hurry! Chris needs us."

Piper, however, had a different idea which she needed to ask Wyatt alone about. "Alright. Paige, you help Leo with all we need, Spirit Board included and work on some potions, later along with Phoebe." She turned to her younger sister. "Phoebe, write some spells. You never know with Elders. And then help Paige! Got it? Good, I'm going to speak with Wyatt for a sec." She just dragged her son away, along with her baby.

Phoebe shook her head confused. "What's going on with her?" She turned to Leo now. "How are you feeling, Leo? I mean, it's still fresh for you and it must remind you …..."

"Stop Phoebe!" Leo stopped her quickly. "I think Piper just feels guilty, just like I do. I mean, Chris is my father's name and I haven't even realized it. Plus, he looks just like his mother. Damn!"

"Leo, it's okay. We understand," Paige cut in sadly. "We can relate as we've been also blind to all signs. But let's go to work before Piper kills us."

The three of them chuckled before going to their demanded work.

In the kitchen, Piper sat down on one of the chairs and pointed for Wyatt to do the same. She positioned her baby anew in her lap and continued her asking, "Wyatt, please speak with me about Chris. I ought to know more, I'm his mother!"

Wyatt sighed and put his head in his hands for a few seconds. Looking up, "Mom, you remember Chris's mantra? It goes here too. But okay, what do you want to know?"

"Just...just if he's forgiven me for what I did to him as he were in the past," Piper blurred out and stroked over Chris's hair. "I mean, he's neurotic and stubborn. And I didn't recognize him immediately. What kind of mother am I?"

"A good one. Plus, I think Chris doesn't blame you. You've travelled through time yourself and can relate to it."

"Yeah," Piper nodded through her tears. "Even Grams threw us out before we revealed ourselves. I had the same feeling when Chris was revealed to be my son. And I was pregnant again." She began to cry again.

Wyatt stood up and walked over to his Mom, hugging her and knelt down in front of her. "Mom, listen. I promise, it's going to be okay in the future. You all are there and that's all Chris needs, you know."

She kissed him on his forehead. "That's good to hear, really good to hear." Piper was so happy. Obviously Chris had also changed her fate. "Well then, I'm ready to get my son back. And to see if my lovely sisters and husband have done what I ordered!"

The son chuckled and guided his mother with his brother back to the others in the conservatory. To their surprise, all needed items were there, along with some spells written by Phoebe. It looked like a mess. "Wow," Wyatt said stunned. "All done?"

"Yep. Even the Spirit Board," Paige replied and held it up. "So big genius, what do we do now? It seems that Leo is the only one who can go in the attic, by the way."

"Meaning Elder magic in the attic. Definitely," Piper concluded bitterly and all nodded. "Great, just great."

"And you think we can contact Chris's soul via Spirit Board with Leo as a link to him," Phoebe tried to conclude their plan, that is. "Wyatt?"

Again Wyatt scratched his head. "Well, then you should know that in our brother team Chris is the brain and I'm the brawn. Which means I have no idea if this plan could work."

The three sisters and Leo smacked their heads. "You're not helping, really," Piper said smiling but kissed her son on his cheek. "It's clear that you're in need of Chris." She turned to her husband. "Leo, so can we go with Phoebe and Paige's plan? It sounds plausible."

"True," Leo admitted sighed. "I need to be in the attic but we need someone as a relay station. Paige would be the best, I think since she's half whitelighter and your sister. Your bond and both our whitelighter side should help here."

"Wonderful," Wyatt cut in ashamed. "Great plan. And the rest of us will stand at the Spirit Board and watch if anything happens, right?"

Thinking about the plan once again, Paige began to shake her head. "Well," she started nervously. "Most of our plan is okay but the way from the attic to the conservatory is kinda long. I think we need to relay stations: me and Wyatt, to be sure."

"Agreed," Phoebe cut in quickly before anyone could say anything. "Wyatt, you love your baby brother, don't you? So there shouldn't be a problem with that. Choop, choop! Keep going."

Wyatt all but groaned. He knew his aunt was right and he'd do anything for his little brother. Sighing, he began to walk and grabbed his other aunt and father with him.

"Good speech, sis," Piper muttered to Phoebe before turning to her boys in their playpen. Smiling she wondered if they also could use their magic? "Eh, Pheebs, could we use the boys' magic too? I mean, Wyatt's beyond limits and Chris's one? What do you think?"

She looked at the boys as well. "Sounds like an idea. If the other Chris is part of this one, …... Oh great, I need another aspirin!"

Piper giggled before shouting, "Ready on the stairs?" A second later came 'Yeah' from them. "Alright, let's get started!"

* * *

The second part will be more of fun with a lot of spells and funny moments. From who? You'll have to read on then. lol

**Reviews are still appreciated!**


	3. 2-Finding a Soul--The Hard Way

Second chapter with a lot of spells and some funny moments. lol

* * *

**II. ****FINDING ****A ****SOUL**** – ****THE ****HARD ****WAY**

Leo was back in the attic. The place where he'd found his youngest son as a victim to Gideon's athame. Just thinking about his old mentor made the father clench his fists angrily. Yet he needed to be calm if he wanted to find his son's soul.

"Leo, are you ready and okay?" Paige's voice rang out concerned. "I mean we can give it a shot!"

Taking a deep breath, Leo shouted back, "I am!" Another deep breath and he continued, "Trying to contact Chris now! Be ready." A short 'Yeah' came back and so he closed his eyes and said out loud, "Chris, son, if you are here, use me as your transmitter and you'll be heard, I promise."

At first there was nothing for some minutes and then a touch was felt on Leo's arm which the Elder sent through Paige and Wyatt to Phoebe and Piper. The pointer on the Spirit Board moved saying, "Hey Dad. I'm glad you've finally found me. Who gave you the idea, by the way?"

"Typical Chris," Piper muttered under her breath smiling. "Alright. Let him know it was a good Wyatt who's missing **a** part of his brother."

Phoebe looked at her older sister incredulously. "I beg you to shorten this sentence. Anyway, let's do it." She moved the pointer and hoped her nephew got the message.

The touch on Leo's arm remained and so the message was received. There was a grin on Chris's face as he heard that. "Nice to know that I'm not gone for good. So where's the problem now? My missing soul, I assume."

"Wow, he really is smart. Just like Wyatt had said," Phoebe said impressed. "What answer now, Piper?"

"Tell him he's right and that there's Elder magic in the attic which prevents us from freeing him," Piper explained seriously, looking at her boys again. "Maybe he's got an idea."

The answer came prompt. "Well, little Wyatt was there as well. If we could combine his and Dad's Elder powers, we may break Gideon's curse on my soul. Otherwise, a Power of Three spell should help too. Or a potion..."

The two older sisters sighed. That was so Chris. "Alright, you can break the contact now!" Piper shouted to the stairs and Paige and Wyatt came. "Where's Leo?"

"He wanted to stay in contact. He misses Chris so much," Wyatt replied hopefully. "So what has Chris planned for his rescue? I mean, he always has a plan, doesn't he?"

"Yep, several plans actually. Spells, potions but more specific Power of Three ones and we should try if little you and Leo could break this curse," Phoebe offered sighing. "So a lot of work for us."

"By the way, Wyatt, is your Chris the same way in the future? I mean, just as neurotic as this one. Covering all bases up," Paige told him grinning. "C'mon, tell us."

As Wyatt was about to answer, the pointer on the Spirit Board moved and two familiar words appeared, making the sisters groan. Now Wyatt leaned over to read it, he grinned, though it was shortened to 'Fut Conseq' but it was known all too well. Yep, that was Chris! Old and new version.

"I assume," Paige cut in smiling. "Your grinning means that I'm right. Yours and this Chris are very similar. In that case, nothing has changed then—which I like, by the way with Chris it's okay."

"Alright," Wyatt reasoned carefully. "We should work on the spells and potions as Chris wants. Otherwise he might kill us if he gets back."

"And what's with Chris's idea of using little you and Leo's Elder magic?" Piper wanted to know curiously.

"At first the spells and potions. Then we test this out, I promise."

The sisters chuckled a bit before starting their work. Phoebe and Paige were working on some spells and potions while Piper and Wyatt did the same in the kitchen. Naturally, mother and son tried to talk about the future as well.

During all this, Leo stayed in the attic and kept in touch with his youngest son. It was so good to feel him again, even if it were only in mind. The father would never have thought that Gideon had done so much more than to kill his baby boy. Oh, how he hated his old mentor for this act!

_'Dad! You have to think clearly if you want to save me,'_ came Chris's voice in Leo's mind what brought the man back to reality.

_'Of course, you're right,'_ Leo answered back. _'What do you think are the sisters and Wyatt doing right now? Talking or working?'_

_'Better be working if they don't want to deal with my temper. Or face my wrath!'_ Chris told his father firmly and determined.

_'You are so much like your Mom,'_ Leo offered a bit sadly. _'I'm sorry that I hadn't seen it before.'_ The Elder sighed. _'All I had to was look and I should have seen me and Piper in you but more Piper, of course.'_

_'Dad, please. Don't punish yourself! I did that for a long time too. I mean that I should have told you from the start who I was,'_ Chris replied in the same tone. _'Anyway, could you look what they're doing? I want to know now.'_

_'Right. I'll see what I can find out. You stay here!'_ Leo started to walk out but heard still the answer.

_'It's not as if I could run away from here!'_

Leo grinned and walked down to the conservatory as well as the kitchen, knowing his wife all too well. "Hey," he greeted Phoebe and Paige smiling. "How far are you with the spells and potions? Chris gets slowly impatient up there."

"Great. One grumpy nephew is enough," Paige said, not even looking up. "So what does Chris tell?"

"Well, he got me focused. Meaning my family, of course," Leo answered. "So how far are you?"

"Well," Phoebe replied and showed him her hands. "I wrote my fingers off and can't think of spells anymore, yet I have no idea how far Piper and Wyatt are. You have to look there yourself."

"What I'll do next. Let me know when you're ready." Leo went further to the kitchen where his wife, future son and both his kids were. He kissed them lovingly on their heads before asking, "So how many potions and spells have you made? Chris loses his patience slowly."

"Wonderful," Wyatt said and rolled his eyes. "So Paige's right that nothing has changed with Chris then. By the way, Dad, there was a third option left on Chris's big plan."

"Which is?"

"Using little Wyatt and your Elder magic if all else fails," Piper let him know. There was an explosion and some smoke. "Well, I guess we're ready, I think. All done, even Wyatt has managed to write some spells."

Leo was thinking about this. "Sounds plausible to use little Wyatt and me. But at first we should try the potions and spells, don't you think?"

Piper and Wyatt nodded. "Alright, let's go then. If Chris gets too impatient, he tends to be like Mom and her temper," Wyatt offered knowingly and grinned at his parents.

On the way back to the attic, the little family collected the younger sisters too. Chatting away, the sisters, Leo and Wyatt wondered if they would ever manage to free Chris. Elder's magic tend to be trouble for anyone!

Paige tried to lighten the mood up. "Alrighty then, let's go and save our little nephew – the neurotic one!"

All laughed a bit and formed a circle in the attic. Leo stayed close to the unseen barrier and held his hand out, to let Chris touch him. The Power of Three and Wyatt were also close, hoping to feel their son, brother and nephew as well.

→ PHASE 1 – POTIONS

"Leo, is Chris ready?" Piper wanted to know and her husband nodded. "Since he gave us three possible ways, we'll try out first the potions. See if they work."

"Sounds plausible," Wyatt said and turned to his youngest aunt. "Aunt Paige, since you did most of them, you should test them out. If Chris is hurt, I'm sure Dad will let us know."

_'Does that mean he's made some potions?'_ Chris asked his Dad. _'If he did, oh goody!'_

_'What do you mean?'_ Leo asked curiously back. He grinned which meant he had an idea.

_'Well, Daddy oh, if you wanna know, take my advice and don't let Wyatt ever in the kitchen if the place should stay clean. You catch my meaning?'_

Leo laughed out loud which caused the others to look at him. "Sorry. Just something Chris said about Wyatt and the kitchen. Was more an advice for Piper and the future."

The adult son groaned, full knowing what his little brother meant. Yes, the kitchen was a cursed place for him—more in a no-go area if his mother and brother were around.

"Wyatt, any idea what your father means?" Piper wanted to know, as expected. "Cliff note version, only. But then we'll concentrate on your baby brother!"

Wyatt sighed. "You'll find out soon, I think but you're right though, Chris is more important at the moment."

Phoebe cut in before the discussion could go further. "He's right. Paige, start your potions and Leo, let us know if anything happens."

Both nodded. Paige threw her first potion and Leo shook his head as nothing had changed. Yet it went on and any new potion thrown to the barrier, there was no effect. It was getting frustrating for the Halliwells.

"Great," Paige said frustrated. "And what now? Second option with the spells?"

"It seems so," Phoebe replied and held up her spells.

→ PHASE 2 – SPELLS

Instantly Piper and Paige formed a circle around the middle sister who cleared her throat. "Well, I suggest we try at least ten spells out. If these don't work, there's then only one option left."

"Ahem," Wyatt cut in grinning. "You'll try nine and then I'll try one of my own. I want to prove my little brother that I can do something on my own. Got it?"

"Oh my. Don't tell me that you have an inferiority complex now," Paige said smiling. "Talk about role reversal here."

"Very funny, Aunt Paige," Wyatt continued his speech. "And no, there's no complex. We're equal."

"If you say so," Phoebe sang-songed. "Anyway, we should return to the spells. Otherwise Chris will kill us."

_'Ha. I'll do more than that!'_ came Chris's comment.

Leo hid his laughter but was seen by his family, anyway. "It's nothing," he said simply. "But get started. I'll tell you if it works."

Again a nod and then the three sisters began to chant their first spell. Wyatt stayed behind at first before it'd come to his own spell.

_Break this wall with this spell,_

_Let Chris out from his cell. _

_Hear the Power of Three_

_And set him free. _

Leo shook his head, showing that it didn't work and Phoebe threw her first paper away sighing. "Next one," the middle sister said.

_Tear down this barrier_

_Free the man of his carrier. _

_Set Chris free_

_With the Power of Three. _

Again a shaking head from Leo and all sisters sighed now. Wyatt, however, sat down on a chair, waiting for his time, yet it seemed that nothing would be working. It'd be a long day.

Another paper was thrown to the floor. "And onto the next one," Paige said with a frustrated breath.

_Stop Elder magic_

_In this hour_

_Without any tragic_

_And with this power. _

_'Wonderful,'_ came Chris's voice tiredly to Leo. _'If it goes on this way, I'll be stuck here forever. And my other self dies.'_

_'Don't worry,'_ Leo cut in firmly. _'We'll find a way. Besides, you still left us an option. Me and little Wyatt.'_

_'Okay. How many spells are left?'_

_'Seven, I think.'_

Chris sighed and Leo wondered what his son thought at this moment and about this situation.

"There goes another one," Piper said and got Leo's attention back to them. "Do we have any chance at all?"

"I don't know," Phoebe admitted sadly. "But we should try some more. And quicker now!"

"Let's go on then," Paige summed up smiling. "I mean, Chris depends on us. Otherwise, he kills us!"

"Next one," Phoebe said and starred at the spell.

_Free this Charmed Son_

_From his ban. _

_Bring him out of his bon_

_Let down this tan. _

_'What kind of spell was that?'_ commented Chris amused. _'I don't think Phoebe has lost her guts.'_

Again a suppressed laughter from Leo what made the sisters turn to him. "It's nothing," he just said. Obviously he was as amused as his son at these spells.

"Alright. Now two shorties for Chris!" Piper replied frustrated. "It's getting boring."

"Indeed." Paige sighed.

_Bring Chris out_

_Hear us out. _

_The Power of Three_

_Will set Chris free._

"No reaction, girls," Leo said after some silence. "I think we should cut this short. We're wasting time here."

"I intend to agree with Dad," Wyatt added in as well. "Though I'd like to test out my own spell."

"There are only three left," Phoebe batted in. "And, of course, yours, Wyatt, meaning four. We should make this quick now."

"I don't know if I mentioned this before," Wyatt cut in again. "But Chris is his mother's son which means, he has some kind of temper. You'll get my meaning."

_'Oh, he does know,'_ came Chris's comment to Leo. _'We must have an interesting relationship.'_

_'It seems so.'_ Leo looked at both his sons and wondered if he'd be there. Just like Piper. _'I wonder if I'm there for you both. I mean if the future has really changed.'_

_'We should ask Wyatt once I'm free.'_

"Nice that you mention this now," said Paige amused. "I think we've seen it before as well. Chris is a momma's boy—like in the books."

"Back to the spells, please!" argued Piper. "My son needs us right now. And my temper also grows slowly."

"Spells, spells, spells." Phoebe sighed. "And another one to test."

_In these darkest hours_

_Give us the powers. _

_To set Chris free_

_With the Power of Three._

There seemed to be something happening but in the end, nothing happened and again, Leo shook his head to his family.

"Damn!" The middle sister got frustrated herself. Sighing, she only offered, "Alright, second-to-last spell of mine."

_We summon the Ancient Powers_

_To help us in these darkest hours. _

_Let our child free_

_As we call you thee. _

The three sisters looked at Leo for any reaction but the only one they got was a shaking head. A vase exploded by Piper's power. Her temper was showing.

"Well," Paige commented then. "Here comes our last one. Let's hope for the best."

_Break this Elder magic_

_So there be no tragic. _

_For the Halliwell child within_

_Set him out or let us in. _

Some rattling was heard in the attic. All were startled but it didn't break Gideon's magic. So now all four turned hopefully to Wyatt who groaned. His baby brother depended on him and the expectations were high.

Wyatt cleared his throat and recited his own spell.

_I call upon the Ancient powers_

_To help me in this current hour. _

_The Twice-Blessed child calls thee_

_To set his younger brother free. _

To their shock, the rattling seemed to increase as if Wyatt's magic had some effect. Chris's theory seemed to be right what had him stuck here. But in the end, the wall within remained.

"Damn it!" he cried out frustrated. The eldest son of Piper and Leo went with his hand through his hair. "At least, Chris's theory is right. It has to do with Elder magic and mine since I was there as well when it happened."

The Charmed Ones and Leo nodded as there was only one option left. They should have done from the start.

→ PHASE 3: COMBINED POWERS

"All right," Piper explained after some silence. "We could see that Wyatt's magic does something to this barrier. And why do we think Leo's magic would help too?"

"That's Chris's theory, not mine," Wyatt declared with open arms. "But the proof of the pudding is the eating, don't you think? Besides, there's nothing to lose, is there? Except my brother, of course."

"You have a strange humor;" Paige said smiling. "Anyway, Leo, any idea how do we combine your magic and little Wyatt's? He might get confused because of two Chrises."

Leo shook his head immediately. "I don't think so. Magic works in its own way but it does. We shouldn't forget that this was Gideon's magic and he'd wanted to kill Wyatt. So it's strong magic, for sure."

"True," Phoebe agreed, though she had no idea what they were talking about. "How do we do it now? Little Wyatt and you, Leo, and as an extra boost, big Wyatt's powers and little Chris, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," Wyatt concluded and looked at his Dad for help. "What does Chris say?"

_'He asks for my opinion?'_ Chris wanted to know incredulously. _'That's really something I need to get used to it.'_ He sighed. _'Anyway, I think this plan is the only one which may work.'_

Leo snickered at his son's explanation. "Well," he offered out loud. "Chris is with us. We should start now. Otherwise he really may kill us for not freeing him." Leo laughed a bit.

_'What do you guys think of me?'_ Chris asked stunned. _'Great, we really need to talk when I'm free. A really long, long talk. Clear?'_

His father said nothing but nodded slowly. "So, can we start? Where are the younger boys, by the way? We're going to need them, just in case."

"Whoops," Piper said embarrassed. "They're still in the conservatory." She yelled then, "Wyatt! Chris! Come to Mommy!" An orb cloud formed and landed directly in the playpen. It was the boys. "All right, all here. Let's get started!"

Leo nodded and guided his little eldest son to him and the unseen barrier. Just this movement brought already a big rattle in the attic. All were shocked.

"Wow, what an effect," said Piper stunned. "It might work."

Leo's hand went through the barrier and was able to see his son more clearly now. _'Chris, can you follow my voice and come out? Wyatt and I will leave the door open.'_

_'I can try but Gideon's magic is too strong for me. Damn!'_ said the younger son cursing.

_'Alright. There's a plan B.'_ Out loud the father demanded, "Wyatt, take little Chris and come to us. We're close to getting Chris out!"

The grown Wyatt nodded and grabbed his baby brother (literally) while walking to his father and little self. Grabbing his own hand and guiding little Chris's hand to the barrier, he himself felt the Elder's magic again.

_'Chris, try again now. We added little you and big Wyatt. Just grab my hand and take it!'_ Leo cried out and reached out for his youngest son at the same time like Chris did. _'Chris!'_

Father and son finally had each other and so Leo simply pulled. Out came a ghostly Chris who just grinned at his family. "Hey guys! Glad you finally found me."

"Oh, my baby!" Piper whispered happily. "We've missed you so much, though we have younger you. Will it be the same?"

"You've heard Wyatt, Mom." Chris turned to his older brother who was holding his little self. "Though I'm going to have a word with you. You can't spill anything out about the future. Haven't you learned anything at all?"

"I have, baby brother and for your info, it was you and Dad who taught me, so back off!" Wyatt declared smiling. "Besides, now that we have you back, we should return home."

"Indeed," Chris quickly agreed. "I want to know my new future. We're going to talk about this still here."

The grown brothers hoped that their family would let them before sending them home. Little Chris, however, wanted some attention which he was given by his family. It was time to return to normal.

* * *

There will be a last part where all will wrapped up. Hope you guys like it.

**Reviews are still appreciated!**


End file.
